deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-23 Vs Huntress (Marvel Vs. DC)
'''X-23 Vs Huntress (Marvel Vs. DC) '''is a What-If Death Battle made by Breeky. This fight Features X-23 from Marvel Comics and Huntress from DC, and is Breeky’s Season 1, Episode 0 Description Marvel Vs DC! Which follower of Fathers Footsteps would win in a Death Battle?! Interlude Batman and Wolverine, Two Crime Fighting, Moody, animal Based superheroes. While they both currently pack-a-punch, there’s one thing that can always get in the way, and that’s age. Pretty soon these guys were gonna get old and not be so suited for the whole, costume wearing hero thing. But you know, if you’re that kind of guy who’s gonna have a kid, you know there’s a chance of your past being a part of the family. And when these two had daughters, boy did they sure follow their footsteps. X-23, The mutant clone of Wolverine, and Huntress, “The Wonderful Soldier”. Now, sense we are using of all the alternate universe shenanigans, we will only be using certain versions of these characters. We will use the current version of Huntress, which is from Earth 2, and we will use also use X-23 from Earth-616, the prime Marvel universe. Now, without further ado, it’s time to find out who would win, a Death Battle! X-23 Weapon X. The 10th installment of a secret U.S. Government project used to give Superpowers to beings (Mainly Humans) for the military, not really in a painless way. The program decided to base it off of James Howlett, aka, The Wolverine. But surprise, surprise, the project failed to keep a Test Subject. Using a sample from Weapon X (Which was not in good condition). Sarah Kinney, one of the Doctors, brought up making a female clone, but she was utterly denied. But that didn’t stop her, as she went ahead and made the clone. But they found out, and as for a punishment for disobeying, they made her give birth to the clone (But still let the clone stay?) and then was born Laura, better known as “X-23”. Laura holding the same DNA as Wolverine, along with basically being a clone, she also received some of his abilities. Laura has a Animal like sense of smell, night vision and increased hearing. Along with this, she also gained Wolverine's healing factor abilities, allowing her to regenerate from injures big and small. And probably her most known ability, she posses claws like Wolverine. While only having 2 claws in each hand, unlike Wolverine having 3, her claws are made out of Adamantium, a indestructible iron (which is 12 inches long) strong enough to cut Captain America's Shield. This means she can cut through 0.0938 gallons of Vibranium, plus she has one each in both if her foots. She also contains Superhuman durability, an example is Surviving a point blank energy blasts and she fought the Hulk without any injures. She’s also great in combat, being master in Hand to Hand combat, along with intense training of techniques, armed and unarmed raising her Durability. She is also a Olympic class athlete, conquering multiple athletic feats, plus she has a very high IQ. Speaking of Feats, she survived a explosion, Skeletonizing her, and she just starts walking again. She also survived Getting her leg ran over, Takes a headshot while fighting like it’s nothing, and cut a gun in half, right before the trigger was pulled. While she seems pretty strong, she still can easily be manipulated. She was caught by a “Trigger Scent”, causing her to go into a uncontrollable rage, killing almost everything in her path. While soon becomes a former Weakness, she could of died again from point blank blast, as it wasn’t healable. She is also manually unstable at times due to her childhood, even being afraid of her own friends and family, and despite her intelligence, she is not good at reading people. Weaknesses aside, X-23 is a very skilled combatant, being able to take on even the most dangerous of foes and being able cut through also the anything with her claws. She truly is, a Wolverine. X-23: No one owns me! I'm not a thing. I'm Laura Kinney! I'm the daughter of Sarah. I'm the daughter of Logan. I'm Wolverine! Huntress Who here thought Catwoman and Batman would hookup and have a kid? Almost everyone. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle had a child named Helena Wayne, and was not far off from being a crime fighting hero like her dad. She started as Robin, fighting with her father until one fateful day… Parademons firing at the Batplane which Bruce was in at the time, and soon, it exploded, killing Bruce. Helena witness this death and was broken. Soon, Helena and her best friend Supergirl went into action as they saw someone they believed to be Darkseid, but they entered a Boom Tube, taking them to the Prime Earth. Stuck in this world, the two had to adapt to the new earth, as they failed finding a way to go back to their world. Soon Helena takes money from Bruce Wayne’s company and soon gained enough money to become another crime fighting hero. She was then known as, “Huntress” The Huntress takes place in Martial Arts, similar to a Street Fighter’s (Not the game silly!). Huntress is also an Archer, possessing her trademark crossbow made out of vanadium at all times. This is her main tool in combat, especially from a distance. She fires Bolts and Batarangs from this bow, giving Batarangs a better range and distance. She also has her own Utility Belt, containing Batarangs, Smoke capsules, Grappling Gun, Mini Explosives and Transmitter to attract Bats. She can also access her Motorcycle, being her main way of transportation. This Bike is fast enough to speed past, and go over semi closed bridges. Bullets, Along with this, She also has a Resistance to Poison, at least according to her father. She also holds a Battle Staff, used in her hand to hand combat either against multiple goons, or powerful opponents. And to top it all off, her stealth is incredible, as she can zip through an area and get the all the info she needs without getting caught, with the occasional beat-em ups. Helena prefers to fight her way in though, always trying to get an extra bite out of victory. This can be a flaw, due to her sometimes not being able to sustain much in a fight, or being worn out at the Final Battle. She can also get eager, almost killing someone from doing a crime and hurting her friend. Huntress is a good character, but it’s a shame DC doesn’t acknowledge her anymore. She’s a Batman, but with her own style and edits, and weaknesses aside, she is surely to keep up a good fight. Huntress: I'm the Bat. And I'm your worst nightmare. Pre-Fight All right the combatants are set, it’s time to end this once and for all. It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! __________________________ Location: Gotham City Time: 9:34PM __________________________ The scene starts off with a destroyed block, with police cars crashed to the sides, and flames surrounding the area. The cause? None other than Deathstroke. Deathstroke: And I thought they could of done better with all the other times I attacked…. What a laugh Suddenly X-23 lands for afar, soon sniffing the hair, then laying eyes on Deathstroke, who had a sample of Weapon X. She then leaped over, landing right next to Deathstroke. X-23: Hey there pal… I don’t think that belongs to you… Deathstroke: Excuse me? X-23: That thing on your hand… really dangerous, so if I could just… Deathstroke takes out a gun and aims at X-23. Deathstroke: This has no concern for you X-23: Oh but I think it do- Deathstroke then pulls the Trigger, and shoots X-23 through the skull. Deathstroke: Worthless trash… Deathstroke then turns to walk away, until suddenly a motorcycle engine was heard. Out from the rubbles and ashes came Huntress, who turned her bike slowly to the right and then jumping off, making the bike crash into Deathstroke, launching him into the fire. Huntress then bends over and picks up the Weapon X sample, examining it. Huntress: What’s this?... X-23: It’s mine, that’s what it is Huntress startled, turns around and sees X-23, looking very angered. X-23: So he had to run off then? Bring his servan- Huntress: Wait, Wait, Wait! This all a misunderstanding! You see I was ju- X-23: That’s what they all say… now give me the sample… Huntress then looks at sample in her hand, thinking that Bruce could use it possibly, and it could help the greater good. She then realized that X-23 isn’t the hero (Or at least she thinks). Huntress: No… X-23: Excuse me? Huntress: You are just gonna use this for evil too aren’t you… You're Not the hero you call yourself- X-23: Alright that’s it… I’ve lost my patients Huntress put the sample away, and then takes out her crossbow, as X-23 then releases her Adamantium claws, and gets knot her fighting stance. X-23: Say good night bub... Fight Huntress fires a Batarang at X-23, but she quickly dodges. She then bounces straight upwards at Huntress, unleashing her claws and thrashing them back and forth. But then Huntress dodges with a backflip, as the two then face each other. The two then start to exchange and Collide punches, as it keeps going and going until Huntress kicks X-23 backwards. X-23 angry responses with a head butt, and then soon unleashing the claw from her left foot, kicking Huntress’s cheek, launching her to the right. Suddenly, X-23 senses then kick in. She turns around and sees the Batarang from earlier ready to stab her from behind. She then quickly reacts and slashes through the Batarang, splitting it in half, but only found out to be a trap as it then starts to electrocutes her as she then stumbles with one knee on the ground Huntress: Heads up! X-23: Wh- X-23 then gets stabbed in the torso by two Batarangs as third then starts to come her way, but it’s then interrupted, as she then grabs it quickly, stopping it from stabbing her. Huntress: Really, again? X-23: What are you talking about? The Batarang then beeps four times, as it then explodes, launching X-23 backwards to fall into the flames. Then suddenly, It then goes silent… Huntress: My, my, that went quickly! I thought you would pick up a better fight! Well then I’ll be.. X-23: RRRAAAGGGHHH Huntress: What The!? X-23 then jumps out of the Flames, with her skull showing on the right of her face, soon regenerating. She then collides her Fist and pulls back her hands, then slamming the Huntress’s head. She then lands on the ground, and then uppercuts Huntress, sending them straight into the air. Huntress recovers quickly, soon taking out a smoke capsule and then chucking it at X-23, covering the area with smoke. But it’s acts almost like nothing, as X-23 then jumps up and starts to slash the Huntress within Mid Air, then grabbing her and spinning constantly like a tornado and soon they break through a window into a mini lab and slam into the floor. X-23 then gets up, taking out a piece of Glass from her shoulder. X-23: Well then… you like playing with toys huh? Huntress then gets up, taking out her Battle Staff, and then staring at X-23. X-23: Then lets play with some toys… X-23 the unleashes All her claws in anger, from her hands and down to her feet and then dashing straight towards Huntress. She then jumps up, putting her claws from her feet straight forward as she then impales Huntress torso, then doing a flip striking her claws upward until she removes them from her chest, leaving two big scars. Huntress then stumbles backwards, almost dropping her staff, but gets up enraged, as she dashes towards X-23, smacking her with the staff. She then pulls it back and starts to violently poke X-23. She then stops and pokes her neck. X-23: Hm? She then thrusts her staff up, smacking her chin. She then puts up her leg and pulls back, then realising a kick that blows X-23 out of the window again. She then takes out her grappling hook and locks it to another side of a building and jumps up, pulling her towards the building. X-23: Oh for the love of.. X-23 then gets up, only to be smacked by Huntress’s staff as she swings by. X-23: That’s it… Huntress pulls up her feet, putting them onto the building, and then jumping towards X-23 again. Suddenly everything seems like it’s goes slow. X-23 then cocks her head up, looking rather ticked as she pulls back hand and then aims upward, cutting the staff in half as motion goes back to normal. Huntress then rolls over onto the ground until her foot is grabbed. Huntress: The Hel-!.. X-23 then pulls her upward and then slams her into the ground twice. She then raises her up, still holding her by the leg. She then grabs her Utility Belt, and tears it off, then throwing her at a brick wall. Huntress: Dear god, you sure are… Huntress then gets startled, as X-23 thrust her claws into the brick wall, right next to both sides of Huntress head X-23: Were you gonna say angry? X-23 then then curves her claws, making pieces of bricks hit Huntress. She then grabs her and rolls backwards, then throwing her over their shoulder. X-23: Pretty correct if you ask me… Huntress then took out her Crossbow, until X-23 then grabs her hand, and smacks it off of her grip Huntress: Oh no... X-23: No more games missy X-23 grabs her hair, and then punches her stomach, making her spit out some blood. She then punches her two more times, until spinning her the other direction, then impaling her from the back. She then takes out her claws, as she then cuts through her neck, decapitating her. X-23 then walks over to the Weapon X sample, and picks it up. X-23: Well… X-23 then also picks up Huntress’s Crossbow, and then hold it up from behind her. She then triggers it as it then shoots Deathstroke from behind, about to escape. He then falls back into the fire. X-23: That was fun! Results Well, I guess we just found out why DC doesn’t Huntress anymore... While Huntress is excellent in Archery and Martial Arts, X-23 steps over that with her increased skill in Athletic feats and skills, and the fact that she has a healing factor and claws good enough to scratch Captain America’s Shield. While X-23 may be hot headed, Huntress fails worse into that category, due to her being after all of the glory. Huntress is pretty featless, as X-23 has feats. Along with this, X-23 could basically counter anything Huntress could, due to her Healing factor. Looks like the Huntress just couldn’t face the point The Winner is X-23 Category:Breeky Grape Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017